El duelo
by Abel Ciffer
Summary: Primer drabble. El universo colapsa cuando sus cuerpos entran en contacto, y hace de Toothless e Hiccup una catástrofe natural. Segundo drabble. Fishlegs no es el vikingo más rudo, pero eso no le importa mientras pueda besar a Tantrum. Toothcup. Tanlegs. Respuesta al Reto #6 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Vamos, ya es bastante claro que HTTYD no me pertenece, ¿no? ¿Acaso creen que si fuera mío, los amenazaría con la pedorrada de hacer crecer a todos y que tengan una posible descendencia? No, amores, no soy tan cruel.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Leve OoC. Porno dragonezco.

**Pareja:** Toothless/Hiccup.

**Aclaración:** Respuesta Uno al Reto #6 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Pues no tenía mucha inspiración, hasta que puse a reproducir mi lista de música y ¡pum!, salió una viejísima canción llamada "El duelo" de La Ley. Recomiendo que la escuchen, porque está bastante buena. Sin más que agregar, acá el fic.

* * *

**-oooo-**

**Capítulo Uno**

**El Duelo**

**-oooo-**

"_Pero ese instinto taurino de tu ser, me obligo a azotarte, muy tiernamente…"._

—La Ley, _El Duelo._

* * *

Había apocalipsis, cada vez que sus cuerpos chocaban.

Era algo sacado de la ficción, de lo puramente irreal, a la vez tangible como la dura piedra y asfixiante como el calor del magma.

Radiación. Abrazante radiación, eso simplifica todo, lograba unificar el sentir general de su entrega, no obstante, ridiculizaba el importante acto por tratar de encapsularlo. Y es que, cuando Toothless e Hiccup se tocaban, no era mero contacto, era electricidad lo que restregaba sus cuerpos.

No había palabras al empezar, ni siquiera un pestañeo. Necesidad, en toda su definición completa, era lo que sentían.

Necesidad por tocar, por robar, por arrebatar, por consumir, por devorar. Necesidad no sólo de tacto, sino de unión, de complicidad, complacencia y placer.

Porque ambos eran voraces, y su apetito sólo podía ser saciado por el otro.

—Toothless —un quejido lleno de promesas, era también el indicador de la faena.

Brazos humanos rodearon el ancho cuello negro y una boquita traviesa se prendió a besos en las escamas. Pronto, alas nocturnas rodearon el delgado cuerpo desnudo, cubriendo el tesoro de finos y sonrojados miembros.

—Te quiero —confesaba Hiccup, preso de la euforia, compartiendo un beso húmedo que le quitaba el aire a sus pulmones y quebrantaba su cordura. Toothless era el único que podía besarlo y provocarle una erección con sólo eso—. ¡Te quiero! —repetía, como si fuera una maldición.

«_Irreverente, loco…»_, apremiaba Toothless sosteniendo la delgada cadera entre sus patas, apretando la carne de las redondas y firmes nalgas. «_Y como tú, también te quiero»._

No había un inicio como tal, no había quien diera el primer paso, porque en su unión, ambos eran iguales, y ambos iniciaban al mismo tiempo.

Hiccup se arrojaba con pasión encendida, no requería de un incentivo más que apreciar la majestuosa figura de Toothless, recostada junto a la chimenea. No había nada más atractivo que las escamas negras iluminadas por la calidez del fuego… no había nada que despertara el libido en Hiccup, que Toothless.

Toothless siempre lo recibía con el mismo entusiasmo, de vez en cuando con un resoplido risueño y con una lamida tierna en la mejilla. Luego desgarraba cuanto ropa estorbosa estuviera en su camino, su humano no necesitaba más su envestidura _farsa_, no debía aparentar nunca frente a él. Nunca.

Hiccup tenía un apetito sensual ávido, incontrolable. No era pasivo, no era sumiso. Era manipulador, controversial y ciertamente perversos. Gozaba sabiéndose benefactor de la lujuria del Night Fury, y siempre empujaba sus encuentros más allá de los límites físicos y mentales de su identidad.

Así como Toothless, también lo hacia.

Si Hiccup creía conveniente restregarse maquiavélicamente contra una de las patas de Toothless, lo hacía. Sin pudor, riendo al sentir los temblores del Night Fury, presa fácil de su atrevido contacto. Porque sabía, interiormente regocijado, que Toothless moría y renacía por sentir su piel humana, por la exquisita fricción de la fragilidad de Hiccup vuelta letalidad.

Y Toothless, sin querer quedarse atrás, usaba sus gruesas garras para marcar cuando pudiera, para dejar rastro de líneas rojizas, trazando relieves que nunca sangraban, pero que dolían deliciosamente. Porque Hiccup amaba el dolor, el dolor provocado por él, aquella clase de dolor que correspondía a las atenciones pasionales de un amante que lo idolatraba.

—Hazme _sentir_ —suplicaba Hiccup, presa de sus emociones—. Hazme _vivir_, Toothless.

Si sentías dolor, significa que estás vivo. Hiccup pedía dolor, pedía ser revivido en el abrazo oscuro de su amante.

Toothless usó su fuerza para moldear el cuerpo a su antojo, sus patas azotaban tiernamente a su humano, sensibilizaban la piel hasta lo insano. Y Hiccup, aturdido por el dolor, jadeaba bestialmente, participando activamente, arañando, apretando, incluso mordiendo. ¿Quién decía que las escamas de Toothless no eran tan suaves como para darles un mordisco?

«_Márcame»_, era la petición del Night Fury; su miedo más grande era que todo esto fuera un sueño, porque muchas veces se despertaba en medio de la noche creyendo que todavía estaba en la Colmena, bajo el control de Red Death. «_Libérame con tu marca, mi libertador»._

Y Haddock correspondía con un beso, mientras sus manos sostenían su hocico, indicándole que no estaba solo. Que no importaba el pasado, porque era él quien estaba ahora tocándolo.

—Aquí estoy, grandote —prometía entre dulces besos—. No me iré a ningún lado.

Sin duda, una tierna promesa… que no tenía certeza de cumplir. Pero Toothless, debilitado por los recuerdos y la pasión, cedía y creía. Creía fervientemente en cada una de las palabras de su humano.

—Hazme vivir —pidió Hiccup de nuevo, recargado en el regazo de Toothless.

Las pupilas verdes se oscurecieron, y el estado de salvajismo puro tomó control. El pilar monstruoso de Toothless encontró asilo en Hiccup, y fue ahí, donde descargó toda su potencia. En verdad, Hiccup amaba el dolor. Chillaba ruidosamente, mientras sus caderas eran trituradas, meciéndose como demente. El dolor era insoportable, y su _sentir_ estaba al tope.

Vivía de nuevo. Ahí, sobre Toothless, Hiccup había encontrado su lugar, su punto de partida, su furor interno… su mundo tenía sentido, siempre y cuando, Toothless estuviera ahí.

La faena era furiosa, casi catastrófica.

No era mero desfogue, ni tampoco consuelo, porque cuando Toothless e Hiccup hacían el amor, no era el contacto de dos cuerpos mortales los que friccionaban con insistentes locura…

… eran dos universos paralelos, que borrando toda barrera que los separase, colapsaban.

Y de entre el poder destructivo de las colisiones, renacían… como un universo único.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Bueno, malo, merece review? Como sea, espero que haya estado bueno para ser mi primer aporte para este reto, porque quiero escribir muuuuucho crack. Amo el crack, sino hubiera crack seguramente habría abandonado el fandom hace mucho tiempo (no es broma, es de la razones por las que no escribo sobre Bleach o One Piece, hay bien poco crack de eso).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Vamos, ya es bastante claro que HTTYD no me pertenece, ¿no? ¿Acaso creen que si fuera mío, los amenazaría con la pedorrada de hacer crecer a todos y que tengan una posible descendencia? No, amores, no soy tan cruel.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Leve OoC. Porno dragonezco.

**Pareja:** Fishlegs Ingerman/Tantrum O'Ugerly.

**Aclaración:** Respuesta Dos al Reto #6 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

**N/A:** Pues… esta canción iba a usarla para otra pareja, pero cuando la escuchaba pensé en el Tanlegs, y me dijé: ¿por qué no? Se trata de parejas crack y yo soy feliz de escribir sobre los personajes de los libros. Así que, espero les guste.

* * *

**-oooo-**

**Capítulo Dos**

**Spice!**

**-oooo-**

* * *

"Hay una especia intensa en mi interior  
Quiero que memorices ese sabor  
Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única gran adicción  
Que me necesites  
¡Ven, siénteme!"

—Len Kagamine, _Spice!_

* * *

Puede que dijeran que Fishlegs Ingerman era más manso que un cordero, y más suave y asustadizo que un gatito, era justificable dado su construida personalidad pasiva, pero aun así, era un vikingo.

Quizás no un vikingo tipo Snotlout, de esos que nomás los ves y todo su lenguaje corporal indica brutalidad y una afición por golpear antes de preguntar, normal en todos los vikingos. Ni tampoco como Tuffnut Thorston, más ligero y bromista, pero con esa peliaguda mirada celeste, que puede llegar a ser verdaderamente aterradora cuando la situación lo amerita. Claro, muchos menos del tipo de Eret (aunque fuera más navegante que vikingo en sí).

Sí, quizás no era un vikingo en todo lo que la palabra podía implicar —era, de hecho, parecido a Hiccup en ese aspecto, _un vikingo que no era vikingo a final de cuentas_—, pero, joder, era un hombre.

Y como cualquier hombre que apreciase la belleza, sabía admirarla cuando la veía. Especialmente, si se trataba de un monumento de finas curvas y porte tentador como lo era la princesa Tantrum O'Ugerly.

¿Cómo no salivar como bestia ante aquellas perfectas líneas de su cuerpo? ¿Cómo no quedarse como idiota al verla caminar, con un andar que hasta la misma Frejya envidiaría? Había que ser verdaderamente ciego, o indiferente al sexo femenino, para ignorarla.

Fishlegs se había quedado viéndola fijamente, sin importarle parecer muy obvio. Es que no todos los días en Berk veías a una princesa sensual, y no sería idiota para desperdiciarlo.

Ella estaba sentada tranquilamente bebiendo un poco de hidromiel. Ciertamente, hasta haciendo eso, Tantrum rebosaba sensualidad. No obstante, Fishlegs reflexionaba, Tantrum no estaba en constante demostración de su cuerpo, porque no necesitaba exhibirse. Simplemente, su forma de moverse bastaba.

Por ejemplo, la delicadeza con la que tomaba el tarro lleno de alcohol para llevárselo a la boca, era sublime. Daba un sorbo corto, para luego pasar su lengua tímidamente por sus jugosos labios, en un gesto sutil, sin dobles intenciones. Algunas veces, cuando finalizaba la bebida, paseaba uno de sus finos dedos por el tope, jugando inocentemente y provocando jadeos extasiados con esos.

Fishlegs se preguntaba seguido cómo diablos Camicazi podía rechazarla (acá entre nos, prefería los caprichos de Tantrum a soportar la obsesiva competitividad de Astrid).

—Oye, muchacho, cierra la boca que amenazas con inundarnos —se mofó de él un viejo vikingo.

Fishlegs se ruborizó un poco al ser descubierto —de nuevo, no es como si le importase mucho—, tartamudeó algo, pero cuando se dio cuenta del estado alcoholizado del hombre, supo que sería en vano. Simplemente se enfrascó en seguir con su lectura, e ignorar todos los comentarios que comenzaron a dirigirse a él, cuando los demás borrachos lo tuvieron como blanco de sus bromas.

Fishlegs fácilmente podría darles pelea, soltar comentarios especialmente incómodos, pero no quería hacerlo. No le convenía. Fishlegs siempre fue astuto, y no perdería por nada del mundo su fachada de vikingo suave.

Así que optó por una retirada digna. Terminó su tarro de whiskey de fuego, cerró su libro y lo metió en la bolsa de su cinto y se largó de ahí, oyendo las bromas finales, que le hicieron rodar los ojos. ¡Hasta Snotlout podía decir un mejor chiste de su falta de coraje!

Salió del Gran Salón rumbo a la Academia, seguramente Toothless e Hiccup habrían terminado ya (no hay que ser un genio para saber _qué_ exactamente habían estado haciendo), y él podría informarle a Haddock que había terminado de revisar la nueva información sobre los dragones de las islas del sur, que tenían que ser incluidos cuanto antes en el Manual del Dragón.

—Al parecer, las burlas de aquellos hombres tenían algo de razón —la voz de contralto de Tantrum le sorprendió. Fishlegs casi chilla, pero se contuvo por pura voluntad.

¿En qué momento había salido Tantrum? Había estado tan concentrado en irse que no lo advirtió. Fishlegs se apresuró en decir algo, su falta de palabras podría resultar ofensiva para la princesa. No obstante, ¿qué decirle? ¿debía soltar una perorata erudita o gritar su deseo por ella? Cualquiera de las dos opciones lo dejaría como un imbécil, de todos modos.

—Deja de pensar tanto —instó Tantrum—. No vine exactamente a escucharte.

Fishlegs parpadeó con plena curiosidad.

—¿Entonces, cuál es su…?

Una suavidad y calidez pertenecientes a otro mundo invadieron el paladar de Ingerman, apretando deliciosamente sus labios y sacándole un jadeo apreciativo. Si Fishlegs fuera la mitad de incauto que fingía ser, se habría desmayado, o quizás, habría empezado a gritar como doncella en peligro de perder su inocencia. Pero no era así. Haber tenido sus aventuras propias con Ruffnut Thorston y Snotlout Jorgenson, le había valido de la experiencia necesaria para soportar la voluptuosidad del beso de Tantrum.

¡Oh, a la mierda las dudas! Ya luego podría pensar en razones, pero ahora podía disfrutar de uno de los mejores momentos que tendría en su vida y por el cual agradecería a los dioses eternamente.

Fishlegs pasó sus gruesas manos por la fina cintura, delineó el contorno de la curvilínea cadera, e incluso rozó una de las redondas nalgas. Tantrum no se quejó, correspondía con el mismo fuego y pasión, y Fishlegs pudo identificar aquella frustración dolida por un amor fallido. En ese tema, comprendía bastante a Tantrum, si tenía que decirlo.

Cuando el beso terminó, Fishlegs se sintió sumergido en un sueño narcótico, presa de los efectos devastadores de Tantrum. Mientras, la princesa se relamió los labios y mostró una sonrisa complacida, como quien hace un experimento y obtiene buenos resultados.

—Nada mal —apremió—. Pero podría ser mejor. _Sé_ que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor.

—Y si me permite esta pregunta insolente, ¿por qué le interesaría saber si puedo hacerlo mejor, su Alteza?

Tantrum sonrió.

—Tanto tú como yo, sabemos la respuesta, pero eso no importa. No en este momento, ni en el siguiente. Necesito distraerme esta noche y tú necesitas mostrarme que puedes hacerlo, ¿acaso no es un buen trato?

—No sabía que estamos pactando algo —replicó Fishlegs de inmediato.

Tantrum emitió una ligera risa. Fishlegs se preguntó qué demonios le pasaba que hasta pensaba que esa risa había servido para aumentar el calor en su cuerpo.

—No me gusta perder el tiempo en conversaciones inútiles.

—Ciertamente, es un gusto que ambos compartimos, su Alteza.

—Llámame Tantrum, Fishlegs Ingerman —pronunció con ese marcado acento—. Hasta que esto termine y ambos estemos satisfechos, te daré mi permiso para tutearme. Ahora, llévame en tu dragón a un lugar donde no nos importunen, a diferencia de aquella chica que tanto te gusta, yo prefiero no exhibirme.

Fishlegs estaba un poco asombrado, había pensado que sólo pocos conocían sobre sus deslices con Ruffnut, pero al parecer, la noticia se había extendido más allá. No es como si le importara o se quejara de ello.

—¿Alguna otra condición, Princesa? —preguntó Fishlegs con un ligero toque de sorna.

—Sí —contestó tantrum—. Apurate.

Fishlegs estuvo tentado a reírse, pero se abstuvo. Recuerden que él es astuto, y dejar salir una risita, por muy pequeña que fuera, podría privarlo de compartir lecho con Tantrum O'Ugerly, y eso no era algo que estuviera entre su lista de cosas por hacer.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno… es la primera vez que pienso que no he manejado debidamente un crack-pairing. Ugh, en serio, no sé si estuvo bien o mal, pero lo intenté, créanme.


End file.
